Yo te extrañare
by la pingu98
Summary: jamas pensé que esto sucederia, pero ahora tengo que enfrentar el dolor de que la muerte haga una visita, llevandose a quien mas queria. one-shot/song-fic


**Ya se que debería actualizar la otra historia, pero tengo una baja de inspiración terrible T.T aquí tienen mientras la inspiración quiera regresar mi primer One- shot y song-fic (inspirado de una historia real, pero con modificaciones, claro. Espero les guste!**

Todo ha pasado tan rápido, desde hace días que lo veía venir pero aun así a sido un golpe demasiado duro. No termino de comprender lo que ocurre, mi cerebro no termina de similar lo que pasa, perece que fuese un sueño, pero se que estoy despierto.

Estoy sentado en una roca, y a unos cuantos metros de mi todos los animales del zoo estaban reunidos. Por primera vez no estaban aquí por una fiesta o por un decreto real. Están aquí para una pequeña reunión. Algunos lloran, otros guardaban un silencio respetuoso y unos ponían flores sobre un ataúd de madera.

En el pasado me he preguntado que pasaría si alguno de mis amigos nos dejara para acompañar a los espíritus del cielo, creo que ahora lo sé: el ambiente se ha tornado frio, incomodo y gris.

Todos los que conozco lloran al escuchar el nombre "Maurice"o "Boris" que es como todos le llamábamos por cariño (aunque yo lo llamaba "Moris"). Todos lloran menos yo, porque todo me parece irreal, y por lo tanto no puedo derramar una lágrima aunque quisiera

Skipper y los demás se encargaron de que Alice y otros cuidadores no se dieran cuenta de la reunión, el no quiso decirme que habían hecho porque era "confidencial". Pero conociéndolo de seguro los noquearon y los encerraron en la oficina del zoo haciéndoles creer de alguna manera de que Alice perdió las llaves

Ya casi es invierno, por lo tanto empieza a hacer frio y el cielo está nublado. Uso mis brazos para tratar de calentarme y cierro los ojos; sin darme cuenta empiezo a recordar momentos que pasé con el hace unos pocos años…

**(episodio Maurice en paz)**

**Los pingüinos me habían hecho mandar a Boris por alguna razón a hacer algo que lo mantuviera ocupado para que fuera solo con Mort al lugar donde se hacen las reuniones semanales. Normalmente hacíamos las reuniones todos los jueves en la noche; me intrigaba que tuviéramos que hacerla un lunes en el día. **

**-…tenemos malas noticias…- me dijo Skipper una vez llegué al la tienda de regalos. El saber que Boris iba a morir me sorprendió en sobremanera**

**-¡tienes que hacer algo!- le dije abrazando al pingüino hasta casi quebrarle la columna vertebral, aunque en ese momento no me di cuenta de esto**

**-lo siento cola anillada- dijo apartándome un poco molesto -la muerte es un enemigo que no puedo enfrentar. No tiene rostro, ¡me da añañaras!-…**

**La idea de Marlene de darle el mejor día de su vida nos satisfizo a todos. Me fui a mi habitad a esperar que mi mano derecha llegara. Jamás olvidaré la cara que puso cuando le ayude a cargar aquellas nueces y empecé a tratarlo amablemente (lo admito, tal vez todos esos años fui solo un poquito duro con el).**

**Pero creo que tanto cariño empezaba a molestarle, porque se escondía de mi (pero el jamás imaginaria que yo me escondería en la sombrilla para atraparlo).**

**Cuando dijo que se "moria" de sueño pensé que se estaba muriendo literalmente, así que lo puse a hacer lo primero que se me ocurrió: bailar toda la noche.**

**Cuando supe que todo era un malentendido, tenia ganas de hacerlo papilla con mis propias manos**

**-¿pensaron que solo tenia 24 horas de vida?- pregunto asombrado**

**-¡si! ¡Y ahora solo te doy 24 horas de vida a TI después de lo que me hiciste!- le dije mientras empezaba a atacarlo con las nueces.**

**También recuerdo aquella ocasión cuando Lopso llegó al zoo. Para ese entonces Boris ya empezaba a usar un bastón… no lo puedo creer, desde ese entonces ya la edad le estaba afectando, pero yo no me di cuenta… ¿Qué clase de rey se supone que soy?**

-¿cola anillada?-

Abro los ojos volviendo a la realidad

-¿estas bien?- volvió a preguntarme Skipper seguido de sus compañeros y Marlene (que por cierto tenia los ojos un poco hinchados, de seguro de tanto llorar)

-lo estoy Skipper- contesté apenas -pero necesito que me hagan un favor-

-¿Cuál?- se apresuró a preguntarme Marlene

-quisiera pedirles que ustedes cuiden a Mort por unas semanas… hasta que el ambiente gris se valla… quiero pensar un poco-

Mort no estaba en el habitad, estaba en el parque en el cuidado de mamá pato porque yo se lo había pedido… pero ya casi era invierno y ella junto con sus hijos tendrán que migrar pronto…

-no hay problema Julien- contestó Skipper

-si necesitas alguna cosa no dudes en pedírnoslo- agregó Marlene

Yo solo sonreí agradeciéndoles. Skipper asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, la primera que veía en el días para dirigirse hacia el ataúd, pues ya era hora de llevar al fallecido hacia un lugar del parque donde anteriormente habíamos preparado un agujero

-¿seguro que no quieres venir a despedirte de Boris?- me preguntó Cabo con una expresión triste

-no gracias, quiero quedarme aquí cuando todos se vallan-

El también asintió antes de irse con los otros miembros del zoo

El habitad ahora estaba vacio, solo estaba yo. Al asegurarme de que no había nadie saqué un disco que tenia escondido bajo mi corona. Lo encontré hace aproximadamente un año, cuando un humano lo dejó olvidado en una banca. Lo había guardado para esta ocasión

Sin dudar lo puse en mi reproductor y pulsé el botón "Play"

**( aquí escuchen esto: watch?v=NxQ3HR8CjiU )**

_**Yo te extrañare, tenlo por seguro… fueron tantos buenos y malos momentos que vivimos juntos. Los detalles, las pequeñas cosas, lo que parecía no importante…son las que ahora mas invaden mi mente al recordarte…**_

_**Ojalá pudiera devolver el tiempo para verte de nuevo, para darte un abrazo, y nunca soltarte… mas comprendo que llegó tu tiempo, que dios te ha llamado para estar a su lado, así el lo quiso… pero yo nunca pensé que doliera tanto.**_

Elevo mi vista al cielo sin evitarlo

_**Ya no llores por mi… yo estoy en un lugar (lleno de luz), donde existe paz, donde no hay maldad, donde puedo descansar. Ya no llores por mi… es tan bello aquí (nunca imagine), quiero que seas feliz, que te valla bien; y cuando te toque partir… espero verte aquí… **_

_**Yo te extrañare, tenlo por seguro… como pensar que la vida puede terminar en un segundo. La vida es polvo, puede esparcirse en un momento, nada trajiste, nada te llevarás, solo lo que había dentro**_

_**Ojalá pudiera devolver el tiempo para verte de nuevo, para darte un abrazo, y nunca soltarte… mas comprendo que llegó tu tiempo, que dios te ha llamado para estar a su lado, así el lo quiso… pero yo nunca pensé que doliera tanto.**_

_**Ya no llores por mi… yo estoy en un lugar (lleno de luz), donde existe paz, donde no hay maldad, donde puedo descansar. Ya no llores por mi… es tan bello aquí (nunca imagine), quiero que seas feliz, que te valla bien; y cuando te toque partir… espero verte aquí… **_

_**Yo te extrañare, tenlo por seguro…**_

Una vez terminada la canción voy corriendo hacia la torre del reloj con la esperanza de poder ver desde allí el entierro. Afortunadamente puedo ver casi todo el parque desde el reloj y puedo ver que ya han bajado el ataúd y se preparan para cubrirlo de tierra. Fue allí cuando derramé una pequeña lágrima, la primera desde que todo esto empezó hace una semana

-adiós, gran amigo…-


End file.
